In many third world countries, Nigeria being a prime example, the export of crude oil produced from subterranean or subsea reservoirs has provided a great source of income. It is well known that with the ever increasing price of oil, the crude oil that has been produced from either subterranean or subsea reserves has great economic and political value. It is also well known that the crude oil is typically stored before it is exported to refineries for further processing into a myriad of other products. Should the storage facilities for the crude oil be attacked for the purpose of either destroying the stored oil, making a political statement or simply theft—the potential revenue to be obtained from the sale of the exported crude oil would be lost. A summary of the attacks on oil and gas facilities by the Movement for the Emancipation of the Niger Delta (MEND) and others appeared in the February 2007 issue of National Geographic Magazine. Another dramatic example of the destruction of oil and gas facilities which gained international attention was by the loss of millions of dollars of value associated with crude oil when the Kuwaiti oil wells and oil storage facilities were set ablaze during the departure of the Iraqi forces from Kuwait before the Gulf War in the early 1990's.
In recent years, the value of natural gas has increased significantly. While the value of natural gas may not be as high as the value of crude oil to some, the explosive potential of natural gas makes it an excellent target of choice for terrorists intent on making a dramatic political statement.
Similarly, even smaller quantities of refined petroleum products provide an opportune target of choice for those whose purpose is to draw attention or create an atmosphere of terror by setting off a large explosion.
Accordingly, the governments in many countries are concerned with the secure storage of large quantities of crude oil, natural gas, and refined petroleum products before export to other countries. These countries have a great need for systems in which crude oil, natural gas, or refined petroleum products may be stored so that the crude oil, natural gas, or refined petroleum products are protected from those who are motivated to either divert or destroy the crude oil, natural gas, or refined petroleum products before they can either be exported to another country or shipped to an end user.